Decisions
by stefffie
Summary: Smile for the camera, everyone's looking at you. Katniss and Peeta are forced together, and objecting the Capital leads to death. Can Katniss handle the stress? Peeta or Gale? Will she finally stop letting the Capital rule her decisions?
1. Living Arrangements

"Comment? Katniss, Katniss over here!" I keep hold of Peetas' hand for the following reasons: The flashes from the flickering cameras are enough to knock me out, they're smothering us apart, and if my hand and his were disconnected, I don't when I'll see the boy with the bread again. If you ever wants to see me again.

"Peeta! Katniss! Will you kiss the camera? Come on, over here!" I blush slightly, and Peeta smiles politely, ignoring the annoying reporter. We keep walking towards the train station, but the crowd keeps following, by the time we're here the crowd demands a kiss.

"Oh, alright." Peeta's laughs shyly and pulls me into his arms, he presses his lips down to mine and the crowd goes wild. I wasn't ready to let go of him yet; even though it was just an hour ago that I confessed that my feelings for him were—untrue; I can't help but want him by my side. I don't know what to do and I can feel the kiss is coming to an end, so I stand on my tip-toes to put my arms around his neck and pull him closer. The camera's flicker and flicker. My plan was working until we needed air.

"Don't go yet." I say aloud. I don't care if the reporters hear and plaster the quote in every magazine and news paper, this time it wasn't a lie.

"I'll see you—later." He pulls away from me stiffly, and heads towards his family.

The train doors are closed, shielding me us from the hungry crowd. Before I can pathetically run after Peeta, I hear a squeal that sends my heart beating hard. Prim.

I turn around and see my mother, Prim, and Gale. I dash towards them at full speed.

"Katniss, you're alive! See, I knew it! I just knew you would win!" I pick Prim up and give the tightest hug possible.

"I promised didn't I?" I put her down and quickly scan her for any signs of starvation. But she even looks a little better then when I was there hunting for them. My mother kisses my, and wraps me in her arms. This is surprising to me because I haven't had this much contact with her in years. I pull away happily; I see she's tearing up.

"Catnip," Gale pulls me into an awkward hug. I don't know what made it awkward, but it is.

"Gale, I've missed you so much. I was constantly worrying about you."

"I'm not a child Catnip, I have it under control." He smirks, and lightly ruffles my messy hair.

The reunion ends as soon as it starts. I see Haymitch and Effie burst in through the door.

"Good lord, that crowd was crazy! Look at my hair!" Don't you mean wig? I glance over at Peeta who is standing by his father; he bites his lips suppressing a smile, thinking what I was thinking.

"Peeta, Katniss! Come on, we have to get you ready." Haymitch pulls me away from my family, and Effie grabs Peeta.

"What for? I thought everything was over!" Peeta trys to pull free, but Effie just keeps on pulling.

"Mm, slight change," I shouldn't feel shocked by how the Capital has pulled another trick from their sleeves, but I do, "Instead of you and Peeta being _neighbors_, President Snow wants you guys living _together!_" She childishly claps her hands.

"_What?!_" Peeta steals the word straight from my mouth.

"What about our families? Where will they stay!" I'm angry at how Effie is clapping happily as if this were great news, I'm angry that I won't get to live with my family, I'm angry at how the list of things that are making me angry keeps getting longer and longer.

"Oh don't fret; they get their own houses just down the street. And you guys probably won't move in _right _away, they'll give you time to pack." She rambles on cheerfully, while I try my best not to throttle her.

"So now were heading to Cinna's rented space in town to get you guys dolled up for an interview with Flickerman at the square." Haymitch isn't thrilled like Effie. I like him for that.

We exit through the back of the train station, and into a car that will take us back to town. Effie hops in first, then Haymitch, then Peeta and I. I shift so that I am turned towards the window, avoiding touching Peeta.

"Oh sweetheart, what's with the distance, you guys are moving in together, you're going to have to share a room." Haymitch teases, I blush furiously. I turn my face to the window, not bothering to see Peeta's reaction.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Effie screeches at the driver.

"Orders from President Snow himself to take you guys to Victors Village." Is all the information he gives us.

"No! We were told we could bring them to the studio to at least look decent! They've been on a train for hours, look at them! They look terrible!" Effie complains, but the driver ignores.

President Snow. President Snow _himself _wants us to be at Victors Village. No doubt he'll be there, and surrounded by Capital workers loaded with weapons. Is he preparing a live whipping? Is this how he's getting back at me and Peeta for the berries? I knew it was too good to be true. There is no such thing as two victors. I shiver, and feel like throwing up, so I press my head against the cool glass.

"Haymitch, why are going to Victors Village?" Peeta's voice is serious, he's worried also.

"I knew something like this was going to happen," Haymitch whispers.

Peeta and I lean in closer to him so the driver doesn't hear.

"President Snow isn't happy. There is _never _two victors. Whatever mistake the Capital made letting you guys live, is going to hurt their reputation. And the only way to fix it is to come up with some pretty fake story. Helping them, but torturing you." My eyebrows knit together, a public whipping isn't pretty. What is it that they have planned that we have to be there now?

"So they want me and Katniss to live together, **forever** starting today; now—since we're star crossed lovers and everything." Peeta is smart. He comes up with this conclusion so quick it makes me wonder if he was a part of the plan too. Or maybe I'm just slow.

"Exactly. He suspects this star-crossed lover's thing is all an act—"

"Which it is." Peeta cuts in with a remark that hits me in the gut. I look at Haymitch, avoiding Peeta's hurt eyes.

"Hush boy! If he finds out that it's fake, it's the end. Katniss, if Peeta leans in for a kiss and you hesitate the_ tiniest_ bit, we're all dead. You got that?" I'm furious at how he is warning me, and not Peeta.

"I won't," I hiss, "But I thought we'd have a few days to get things ready, this all too fast!" I'm slightly panicking.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it! It's either move in together _now _or object and be killed." Haymitch says gravely. And we all knew the second wasn't an option.

The crowd is like a swarm of starving ants and we're the chip crumbs. Once we step foot on ground, we're goners.

"Peeta! Katniss! How do you feel about moving in together?!" A reporter yells.

"Answer Please! Peeta?! Katniss!" The crowd was beyond wild. Filled with reporters, Capital security, and the majority or District 12.

"Move it! They need room! _MOVE!_" Haymitch shoves all the reporters and their cameras that ignore his demands out of the way.

Peeta and I are finally on the doorstep of what must be _our _home.

"Hello its Caesar Flickerman and I'm here the 74th Hunger Game victor_s!_" He emphasizes the s at the end to the camera which doesn't help me and Peeta's situation.

"Peeta, how do you feel about making it out _alive and _with the girl you've been in love with since you were what? Five?" Seriously, what's with all these perky people? They're really ticking me off now.

"I couldn't ask for anything better. I feel like the luckiest man alive. I knew if Katniss had died, I would die too. I just can't stand the thought of being without her." The crowd sighs. Some even putting their hands over their hearts.

Peeta kisses my temple, and I smile up at him adoringly.

"Awh, aren't you two cute! Katniss, how do you feel about moving in with Peeta?" Think Katniss, if you don't make this perfect, you're just digging yourself closer to death.

"I absolutely love it. I can't wait to have Peeta all to myself and _alone._" I'm blushing tomato red; I lean up for a kiss to make it believable and to hide my embarrassment. Peeta makes a show of it to please the audience and most importantly President Snow.

"Look at these love birds! Before you guys get carried away in front of us all, answer one more question. What do you think about the house? I mean it's _huge, _beautiful, and probably filled with _luxurious_ furniture." I know Caesar is hinting the bed. I don't know if it was possible for me to blush a deeper shade of red, but it sure felt like I've passed the tomato stage. I giggle nervously, and cuddle into Peeta's side. I'll let him answer this one.

"It's beautiful from what I see," Peeta now looks away from the camera and down at me, "Very big too. Enough room for our baby."


	2. Truce

I'm about to pass out, but luckily Peeta's arms tighten around me, reminding me to play along for our lives sake.

"Ooh, did a little something happen before the games?" Caesar pry's; and the crowd backs him up. Before I can say something incredibly dull, Peeta swoops in to save the day with another charming reply.

"Sorry, but you promised one last question and you've asked it, so if you'll excuse me, I'd like some alone time with my girlfriend."

The crowd is screaming-- no, shrieking annoyingly is more like it.

Peeta flashes them a brilliant smile as he is handed a small key with a red bow tied to the end. Together, his warm hands over mine, we put the key in the lock and open the door. They whistle and throw roses, we turn around and smile one last time, then disappear inside. I slam the door on their annoying faces.

"What that hell?!" I shove him into the wall, and pin his shoulders back. My happy act gone; replaced by anger. "Why would you tell them such a thing!"

Before I knew it, it was me pinned against the wall, and _his _arms holding me there.

"What was I supposed to say Katniss? That this is all an act, that you really don't love me? _We're lying?!_" He's angry? He's not the one _pregnant_.

I'm about to answer but he puts his hand over my mouth.

"No, if you want to stay alive and protect our families, then you better just—play along." His ending in monotone.

I shove him off me, and stomp into what must be the kitchen and plant my self into a chair.

"_UGH!" _I bury my face in my arms, not caring about how childish I may seem at the moment. Why can't things go back to way they were before? Just me, Gale, my mother and Prim. Hunting in the woods, going to school, all the normal things I used to do. But now it's all gone. Ever since Prim's name was drawn and I volunteered to take her place in the hunger games. Along with another tribute from District 12, Peeta Mellark.

I feel a light tap on shoulder and Peeta sigh, pulling me out of my deep mourning. I raise my head from the table, prepared for another fight, but instead he's holding a wet cloth in his hand, his face is gentle now, but his eyes are empty. I avoid them.

He lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him. His eyes that used to shine so bright blue, but are now almost as gray as mine. He takes the wet cloth and gently wipes my face.

"You look horrible. Exhausted, no—beyond exhausted." he murmurs.

I sigh and lean into the palm of his hand. He's right, I am exhausted. I was planning on heading to my new house with my mom and Prim, but no, I'm in a house I _share _with my _boyfriend._

The wet cloth left my face, and so did Peeta's hands.

"I'm guessing the bedroom is upstairs, go to sleep Katniss." He walks over to the sink and just stares out the window, avoiding my eyes.

So I get up stiffly and make my way to the first stair step. I can't help but feel wretched.

"Peeta," I start

"Just go to sleep Katniss." He cuts me off, and so I trudge upstairs, open the door to a room with a huge white fluffy bed, and before I know it, I'm under the covers fast asleep.

My body is stiff, like I haven't moved once in my sleep; like I was frozen in my dream. Not being able to run away. I sit up slowly, and look around the room. It's painted a beige color, fine wood tables and draws, and smells slightly of cinnamon. Then I remember I'm not alone in this house. Where's Peeta?

"Peeta," I call, but no answer, "Peeta!" a little louder this time. And I hear a grunt from below. On the floor, there is a blond headed boy, curled up on the rug by the bed, fast asleep.

I get off the bed, and sit beside him. I sit and look at him for a while. He looks so innocent when he's asleep. Like a little kid, still unaffected by the world.

"Hey," I gently brush his hair away, "Peeta get up."

"....Mmm?" he shifts a little, but doesn't awake.

"Peeta get up!" I shake him, and his eyes open, looking around frantically.

"Katniss? What are you doing down here?" He croaks, sleep still on his voice.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing." My hand lingers on his shoulder, "you know the bed is huge...you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"I uh—it's fine. Go back to sleep." he closes his eyes, and continues to lye on the floor.

Fine. If he doesn't want to sleep on the bed, neither will I. I lay down on the floor, and turn to my side, studying his profile.

His eyes flutter open, as he didn't hear the blankets ruffle.

"What are you doing? You know how uncomfortable this floor is?" He turns my way too now.

"Yes, that's why you should sleep on the bed. And if you're thinking I'm a space hog, you can just tell be cause—"

He sighs, stopping me mid-sentence. Our faces are so close to each other he blows a few strands of hair off my face.

"Katniss, I don't know if you're—comfortable around me. I now understand that you and Gale kind of have feelings for each other, and I don't want to be another thing that stresses you out. So for now, lets me friends. Alright?" There it is. That brilliant smile. It makes my heart flutter, but when my eyes reach his, my heart is no longer fluttering. I feel a wave of sadness that his eyes hold too.

"Alright." I force a smile upon my lips, and take his hand.

We lye down in the luxurious bed the capital has provided us with. Me in Peeta's arms, securely holding me. Holding a friend.

His breathing slows down and becomes more relaxed. He is already asleep, while I'm half way awake.

Pregnant? Although I am angry at the fact that Peeta told the entire District 12, and all who were watching TV that lie, I still wonder if maybe...


	3. Just Like Old Days

**A/N: Hello everybody! Here's way overdue update of this story! I just want you guys to know I'm very thankful for all my reviewers and readers. Enjoy!**

**PS: Please, please, can someone email me (on my fanfic account) to tell me how to double space this story. All my other chapters are double spaced, except this one! If you would be kind to help, the next update it totally dedicated to you! :)**

Again, I find myself waking up in this huge comfortable bed and giggle at how I have an amazing house in Victor Village, yet this is the only room I've actually been in. And for how long? By the stiffness in my bones, I think almost at _least _fifteenhours? Who knew a person is capable of so much sleep. I sit up to notice Peeta's arm is draped around me and for some reason I smile and run my across it. His skin is soft and the short blonde hairs glistening in the sun. Then I avert my attention to the two doors on the other side of the room. One of them were French doorways, which I'm guessing is the closet. And a very big one if it has two doors. Oh the fun my dress team will have with me in there, I grimace then look at the other door. It must be a bathroom! The thought of a hot shower nearly gave me a heart attack from excitement. I love the showers the capital provides for us, so I hopped out of bed, carefully lifting Peeta's arm and tip-toed to the bathroom.

I push open the door and see a roomy bathtub dug into the pure granite floor, looking more to me like a pool. I was pleased and disgusted at the same time. The capital has enough money to make pool sized bathtubs, but not enough for decent food for people to stay alive. What a world we live in. I walked over to the sink next and saw some sort of remote. It read so many things I guess I'll just press the easiest one, start. Water rained down from the ceiling above the bathtub, filling it up. I bet my eyes looked like they were about to pop out because never in my life have I seen such a thing! Not even on the trains or training centers the capital sent us to had these kinds of showers/bathtubs. Before I could think twice and press any other buttons, I yanked off my shirt and the rest of my clothes and started towards relaxation.

"Ah." I sigh at the great feeling of hot water pelting my body and the sweet scent of fruity shampoo. After I have thoroughly showered, I climb out and wrap myself into a towel, which were too, extremely comfortable. On my way to the sink, I step on something damp and lumpy. My clothes.

Oh great. Now what am I supposed to wear out there? Leaving this room in just a skimpy towel was already out of the question. I pace around the enormous bathroom and spot a pile of clothes. Thank goodness, I guess the capital really did have everything prepared for us. I picked up the shirt and notice it was twice my size and wrinkled as if already worn. I smelled it to check if it was clean and got a big whiff of cinnamon. Peeta.

It looks like Peeta has already been in here and also took a shower, leaving behind his khaki shorts and pale blue t-shirt. I blush at what I will have to do. I slip off the towel and put on Peeta's shirt and look in the mirror. The shirt goes past my hips and almost to my knees, covering everything I need it to, but barely.

"Calm down Katniss, why are you such a wimp? All you're doing is wearing a shirt; it'll be off in the seconds it takes you to reach the closet! Peeta won't even be awake!" I say to myself, and then repeat it over and over in my brain. Before I could chicken out, I quickly make my way to the door. And to my utter embarrassment, Peeta is laying _wide awake, _looking right at me as I stand in the doorway with nothing but his t-shirt on.

He lifts an eyebrow as a smile played at the corner of his lips, "What a lovely color." He teases.

"I uh— just um—" I'm too embarrassed to come up with coherent sentences and blush even more causing Peeta's smile to grow wider, "I stepped— and they got w-wet and uh— I just hoped you'd still be asleep!" I mutter what I can put together and make a dash for the closet. I slam the door and slide down against it; more breathless than when I was in the games, when I hunt with Gale, even more than when President Snow stood before me. Why did Peeta's silly shirt have so much effect on me?! I angrily toss it off and grab under garments from the draws they were able to easily fit in here, and slammed it closed. Then picked a black shirt off a random hanger beside me and pull it on along with a pair of skinny black jeans. I look at the wall in front of me that is covered in full mirror. My hair is wet and in wavy locks and my eyes on the verge of tears. Can you believe it?! _Tears!_ Peeta makes me so _angry_! The way he cockily raised his eyebrows and smiled, the way he looked at me seconds ago! _Whatever_, I'm in decent clothes now so Peeta can shut up. I stare at my reflection, trying to calm down. Gale and Prim! The thought occurs to me that I should go visit them since during my last visitation I was abruptly snatched away and right now I really miss them.

I step out of the closet with twenty times more confidence than before.

"Where are you going?" Peeta asks. He stretches and tries to flatten his sleep tousled blonde mess; failing.

"Out." I snap and instantly regret using a mean tone because his face fell like a little kid getting rejected candy. But before I could apologize Haymitch enters the room.

"Mornin' sweethearts thought I'd come over and explain some rules and erm, some other news." He takes a swig out of the licker bottle in his hand.

"How'd you get in here Haymitch?" I ask.

"What rules?" Peeta asks.

"Door wasn't locked, thought I'd save you from walking all the way down stairs just to open a door." He answers me.

"It wouldn't have been a problem, I was just leaving." I turn and start towards to door, only to be stopped my Haymitch's stubby muscular arm.

"And that brings me to rule number one, you two are not to leave this house alone. If you were to go anywhere, it'd have to be together." Haymitch smirks at how annoyed and shocked I must look.

"What? That's ridiculous!" I push past his arm, only to be yanked back this time.

"If you don't obey, say goodbye to the life you've worked hard for, goodbye to lives you both are trying to save!" Haymitch snarls.

I return the glare Haymitch is giving me, and pull free from his grasp.

"Anything else?" Peeta asks annoyed also.

"Where ever you guys go, you have to be back home here at midnight." Haymitch continues.

"What?! They're giving us a curfew now?" I raise my eyebrows, "Like we're a bunch little kids!" Just when I thought my morning couldn't get any worse.

"And what else Haymitch?" How can Peeta be so calm? Even asking Haymitch for more of the silly _rules _the capital laid out for us.

"You and Katniss are to attend High School again." Yeah, my morning was completely ruined.

"High School? You're kidding." Peeta finally sounds shocked.

Haymitch laughs a humorless laugh. "You wish I was! The thought of you and Katniss arriving at a school!" Haymitch laughs and takes another gulp of whiskey.

"When." I state trying to mask my anger.

"First thing tomorrow darling." Haymitch answers and heads out the door.


	4. Rough Start

**Peeta's POV**

"_Oh _my god, I...am so...tired." Katniss mumbles into the kitchen counter top which seems to be the only thing keeping her from falling dead asleep on the floor.

"Haven't waken up this early in a while huh?" I say conversationally while sliding a cup of hot coffee to her, hopping it'll wake her up. Even though I do enjoy the cute sight of her hair sprawled around her innocent face.

"Definitely not and I really don't miss it." She barely says before taking a drink, "_Oh! Hot, hot, hot!" _She sticks her tongue out; jumping up and down like a child.

I burst into laughter despite the glare she gives me.

"Ah, I'm sorry Katniss. I'd think you'd know to be more careful." I bit my lip back so I don't smile but my voice quivers sending me into a little chuckle.

"It's nice to know my pain brings laughter." She mumbles and turns towards the sink for some water.

"Oh, it was just your expression," I say clearly this time. "I'm sorry I laughed, do you want a kiss to make it all better?" I hold my arms out towards her.

"Stop Peeta, I'm alright." She says stiffly and turns to look out the window above the sink.

"I'm sorry." And we both knew I wasn't just sorry for laughing. But I couldn't help but feel hurt by how she turned away from me. Maybe it is really _him_ that she loves.

"Just— it's ok, let's just go see Haymitch so he can tell us how we're getting to—" she struggles to get the word out, "school." She walks past me apparently deciding to forget the last ten seconds, and to the front door to put on her shoes.

Nice going Peeta, real smart. But if I learned anything so far, it's that Katniss is not a morning person.

"Hey, hello? Earth to Katniss!" I wave a hand in front of her frozen face, trying to get a reaction.

"I think she's finally gone crazy." Haymitch laughs at how funny he must think his statement was. I just glare back.

"Peeta, I can't go in there." Katniss finally speaks.

"What? Don't tell me its nerves!" I smile, "you were in the hunger games which was on _live_ television if you've forgotten." Katniss has to be kidding, how can she be afraid to do something as simple as attend school, but brave enough to win the hunger games. She always surprises me.

"It's different! I've never been—I don't know…'_popular'_. The only person I hung out with is Gale, and I don't even know if he'll be here today! Let alone talk to me!" She pushes her eye brows together slightly in more of a shy worried way then fierce.

I wanted right then to grab her face and kiss her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her not be afraid of anything. Not as long as I'm here. But to the sad reality, she wouldn't like that. She doesn't like me like that. She likes _him._

"Don't be silly, why would," I pause a second trying to say his name, "_Gale, _not talk to you? And if for some ridiculous reason he doesn't, you always have me." I smile hopefully.

"Will you two just get out of the car already before they start to mob?!" Haymitch rushes.

"Come on," I hold my hand out, "I promise not to let them drag you away." I smile slightly. She attempts a smile and takes my hand.

"Look! It's the sweethearts of District 12!" a girl squeals and runs towards us, a group of her girly friends following behind.

Five seconds ago I was in the safety of a car, and now I'm surrounded by 'star-crossed lovers' fans that looks as if they could pounce at any second. I glance at Katniss to see if she's the least bit freaked out. She isn't even looking at the crowd of people around us; her eyes are scanning the entire area, looking for _him_ probably.

"Hey, I'll uh, be back." She suddenly says and releases my hand without another word. So much for staying together.

**Katniss POV**

"Gale!" I call to a tall figure leaning against a tree. He looks up and straight at me. His face is utterly confused, he doesn't even smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hello to you too Gale.

"Long story short, I have to attend high school. I don't really want to talk about it; I want to talk about you! I mean, I haven't talked to you since I got off the train and—"

"Yeah, what was that all about?! We barely even got a chance to talk and you were already swept away by Haywitch, that lady with the hair, and your _boyfriend." _He sneers.

"Hay-_mitch, _and I can explain!" I plead because the last thing I need right now is for my best friend to be mad at me, "he's not really my boyfriend and it's really not my fault they took me like that!"

"Oh, I get it. You're just sharing bed with a friend that's madly in love with you. You're just having a fucking _baby_ for Christ sake with a _friend_!" He tries hard to yell, but his angry voice in whisper is just as bad. There's a vein slightly bulging from his neck, and his glare is sharp as arrows.

"Gale, you have to understand!" I take a step closer so he can hear what I'm about to whisper, "Peeta and I are _not_ a couple. It was part of the plan to stay alive during the Hunger Games; you have to believe me." I take both of his hands with both mine, and study his face, hoping that he's forgiven me, that he can still be my best friend.

"If you can tell me one thing," He takes a step closer to me, and our faces are an inch apart, "you have absolutely _no_ feelings for Peeta. That every kiss, every touch you guys shared was all apart of that plan."

He closes eyes; waiting for me to reply, but all I can do is stare at him, my throat dry and eyes brimming with tears. And it seems like an eternity has passed before I find my voice.

"I can't say that exactly." Is all that I can come up with.

"That's what I thought." He opens his eyes which are no longer filled with anger, but are sad.

"Gale, I know that sounds really bad but—"

"Katniss!" I turn and see Peeta walking towards our direction.

Gale yanks his hands out from mine, which brings my attention back on him.

"Go ahead, duty calls."


	5. More Mysteries

** This story is no longer on HAITUS! I know I sent an email out to all my reviewers saying this story was going to be updated sooner. I'm really sorry it took so long! But thank you for waiting for me! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! Enjoy! **

* * *

I clasp the bottle of water between my hands tightly, not even bothering to drink it. I rest my chin on my knees and lean back against the familiar oak tree, where I used to spend all of my lunch hours. The only difference now, is that it used to be Gale beside me and I was never in the hunger games. The muscles in my fingers start to cramp and my legs are starting to prickle with numbness but I don't move an inch. Maybe if I don't, I'll turn permanently to stone and will never have to face the capital, Peeta or Gale. I just stay in my position and focus on the neon colors behind my eye lids.

"Ahem." Someone purposely clears their throat so close to me, it stirs a few strands of my hair.

I open my eyes to see a pair of unfamiliar ones staring back.

"You're in my spot." He says simply.

"I suppose this has your name carved lamely into it or something?" I say not even bothering to hide my irritated voice.

"Yes, it does." Before I can say anything else, he yanks me onto my feet and I stumble for balance long enough for him to triumphantly take my spot.

"Hey! —" I glare down at this rude stranger who simply shrugs and takes a bite of an apple. I've argued enough today so I give up and drop down beside him with a tired huff. Here I am, sitting on the lumpy edge of my tree.

I glance over at him "It didn't have your name carved in it." I mumble.

He raises an eyebrow and noisily swallows, "How would you know? You don't know my name."

"Well, I'm Katniss, who are you? Besides the jerk that took my spot." I smirk.

He just laughs "Mason Hurdwood, and I know who you are, girl on fire."

I make a face at the nickname he calls me by. Anything that reminded me of capital made me gag. "Don't call me that, and I would say it's nice to meet you, but you took my spot, so it isn't very nice."

Mason laughs again and pulls out another apple, eating away.

"What, no more hunger game talk?" Not that I was complaining, but he was the first of the day to not ask me a million question about the hunger games.

His hand instantly fists around the apple, "Why would we talk about that. The capital, the hunger games, they're disgusting." His arrogant smirk was gone replaced by a look of pure hatred.

"I know." Is all I can say. I couldn't even sum up all the hatred I have for the capital into words.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go though Katniss Everdeen," he looks directly at me, "you and Peeta."

I hold his look, it was something about this guy that made him seem dangerous _and_— something else, something I couldn't exactly put my finger on.

A twig snapped and I went into hunger games mode, my reflexes quickly led me to find Peeta coming towards us. He was never quiet, not in the hunger games, not out.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Peeta slides down next to me on the lumpy edge.

"Just sitting here, talking to Mason." I motion towards him but when I look he's nowhere to be found.

"Nice to meet you Mason, I'm Peeta." He shakes the air with his hand.

"He was just here a minute ago! Are you trying to call me crazy, Peeta Mellark?" I say with mock anger while take a cinnamon bun from the paper bag he was holding. He laughs and I nudge him gently.

The rest of the day goes by in a hurried blur, next thing I knew, I was in the car with Haymitch and Peeta on our back to Victors Village.

"So how was your first day?" Haymitch asks.

"Like any other day of school in District twelve." Peeta answers.

I ignore Haymitch and just look out the window at all the people walking out of school and on their way home. I scan all the faces hoping to see Gale. Instead, my eyes lay upon Mason. He was talking to one of the capital guards that guarded the school area. What was he doing talking to him? He hates the capital, but you wouldn't have been able to tell by the way he was standing. He seemed relaxed and at ease. Almost instantly though he saw my stare, and quickly straightened up, glared at me for a hard second and quickly strode away.

This moment sparked my curiosity, who exactly is Mason Hurdwood?

* * *

**I know, I know, it isn't the longest updated, but I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than I already have! I promise there will another update sometime this week! **


	6. Sweetness

**Ah! I'm sorry this is so late! Hate me! Not the story! Haha :) **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, The Hunger Games was written by Suzanne Collins...**

* * *

"So you don't have any classes with Mason?" I ask, interrupting Peeta and Haymitch.

"You're imaginary friend?" he smirks, "Nope."

"Seriously, Peeta." I know I hadn't imagined him. So it was kind of making me mad that Peeta kept talking to me like I was crazy.

"No Katniss, I don't have a class with anyone named Mason." He paused then asked, "Why do care about him so much? Is he your friend?"

Peeta's tone sounded jealous, but I ignored that. "No, I just met him today. Just, something about him seems a little," I paused trying to describe Mason, "off about him, I guess."

"Just stay away from him Katniss," Haymitch says abruptly.

"Why? What do you know about him?" I ask narrowly.

"Just that he could be trouble and you don't need any more of that right now. Unless you've already forgotten about the Capital." Haymitch says finally.

I couldn't help but get a weird vibe from Haymitch's advice. What did he care about who I interacted with at school? He'd been the one amused to see me go back. Something was off about Mason and I was going to find out.

###

"Katniss you're home!" A familiar voice cheers and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Prim, what are you doing here?" I run my fingers soothingly through her hair. "Not that I'm complaining, I really missed you."

"Really? I missed you too!" Prim looks at me with innocent eyes and I can't help but let go of all the building stress. Push aside my curious thoughts of Mason, Haymitch and the Peacekeepers. "Mother said I could come and visit you and Peeta!"

Until Prim had mentioned him, I had forgotten Peeta was even there. "Well come on then, let's go inside." I smile at her and take her thin hand.

Peeta unlocks the door and Prim runs in and flops down on the couch like she's been here a million times before, even though this is the only time she has.

"She's adorable." Peeta says standing next to me.

"Yeah, she is huh?" I say. Every time I see Prims little face smile I smile too, because I'd go through all the hunger games in her place, just to see her happy.

"What do you want to do Prim? We can do whatever you want," I snuggle onto the couch, beside her. "Your choice."

"Well, I'm kind of hungry. After school let out, I walked straight over here!" she says.

I frown; the thought of Prim starving always upset me.

"Do you like cookies Prim?" Peeta asks from behind the couch, "you can come help me make them if you'd like."

And just like all the times we were being interviewed, all the times we were in front of a crowd, Peeta knows the exact things to say to please someone.

"Yes! Will you really teach me how to make cookies, Peeta?" Prim excitedly leaps off the couch and is already half way towards to the kitchen.

"Peeta," I sigh, "I wish you would have at least let her eat something filling before you give her all that stuff."

"Oh, I guess you're right," Peeta frowns, "But come on Katniss, how can you turn that kid down?" Peeta and I glance into the kitchen and see Prim dancing around the room already looking for the ingredients, laying them out on the table.

###

By the time we're all in the Kitchen with aprons and the oven heating up. Prim has taken all the ingredients out and set them on the counter.

"This is just right Prim, how did you know what to get?" Peeta asks

Prim grins sheepishly "I've read all about baking, in school, and having a healer as a mother really helps at memorizing ingredients for things."

Even though Prim is still young, she was born and raised in the Seam; you had to learn to grow up and make a living to survive at a young age. Prim takes after my mother, sharing interest in herbs and healing. I was always too squeamish to be a healer. But I'd never admit that to Peeta, who already makes fun of me for it.

"Well, if the whole healing thing doesn't work out for you, come over here and I can teach you to be a baker." Peeta grins at her.

I'm sitting on a stool across from them. Even though I'm in an apron, I don't intend on doing anything. I really don't think I have the patience for making cookies. So instead, I fix my gaze on Peeta. I like to watch his hands as he works; it's like they turn everything he touches beautiful. His usual calm face is replaced by a special look as he concentrates. Something so intense that suggests there is an entire different world inside of him. I can't help but continue to study him. Peeta really _is_ beautiful.

All of a sudden, Peeta looks over at me, like he heard every thought I just had. He smiles softly at me. But there was the gentle and caring look I've seen him wear in the caves when he took care of me. His smoldering gaze didn't falter when I looked directly back. Both of us unable to stop and then suddenly I felt the need to be closer to him.

"This is enough right?" Prim suddenly asks causing Peeta to focus of the measuring cup in Prims hand.

"Perfect." He smiles.

###

While the cookies were baking, Peeta and I fixed up something more filling for Prim. I cleaned and cooked the meat while he baked bread rolls.

Just as it was about to get completely dark out and I suggest Prim just spend the night, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say to no one in particular because Peeta and Prim are too busy pulling out the cookies and watching them cool.

I pause before I open the door, a natural reflex from being in the games. Not that there were any doors in the arena, but every move I make now is more cautious. When I finally yank the door open, I come face to face with my mother.

"Prim! Mother's here to take you home!" I call and turn and smile at her. Before I could invite her in, she pulled me in her arms and hugged me hard. I hug her back, instead of just tolerating it like I used to.

"Oh, Katniss, I've been dying to see you. To see if you were alright, but since you started school again I didn't know when you'd be home. I was so worried." She breathed out a sigh of relief.

I studied her carefully, noticing slight bags under eyes but other than that she looked healthy and fed. Ever since I've been home, my mother has gotten a lot better at caring for Prim. I've been trying my best to trust her more. I now understood that she couldn't help the way she reacted to my father's death. Sometimes things happen to people and they're not ready for. Being in the arena helped my realize that.

"I could be worse," I say "Don't worry I'm doing alright." I say lightly.

My mother gives a little nod and breathy laugh and follows me to the kitchen.

"My goodness, it smells heavenly in here! What did you cook Peeta?" My mother asks.

"Oh, hi Ms. Everdeen," Peeta smiles genuinely at her, "we just baked a few cookies."

Prim smile spreads from one ear to the other as she holds up the huge bag of sugar cookies.

"A few?" I raise my eyes brows, "There are probably more cookies in that bag than in your family bakery Peeta." I say and he laughs.

"Prim, you shouldn't eat so much sweets." My mother says to her.

Prim smiles wilts and I cut in, "Oh come on, she never get cookies."

My mother sighs in defeat at the pleading look she gives us all. Prim does deserve some sweets for being such a strong kid. Besides, she never had any kind of pastry before I won the games, they were always too expensive.

"Okay." My mother says, "But not all at once. I don't want you getting sick."

As they walk out, I kiss the top of Prims head and help her with her jacket. "Remember to come by more often, anytime you want." I tell her as she walks out on the porch.

Prim starts out the door towards their house also in Victor Village a few blocks down, but my mother stops her and tells her to wait on the porch swing for a bit.

"Katniss, can I ask you something?" My mother comes up to me.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you love Peeta?" she asks.

I'm taken back at this. The words are caught in my throat as if they've been packed down by some cookies. Of course I had some feeling towards Peeta, but is it _love?_ I knew I would do anything to protect him, I would die for him. Is _that_ love? I don't get a chance to answer before my mother speaks again.

"He loves you, Katniss." She says.

"What—"

"The way he looks at you. At first I thought he was doing it to just for the sake of the games, but then every time he's around you," she smiles ruefully, "he looks at you like you're the most precious, beautiful person in the world."

* * *

**Okay! I know you're like: Steffie, where the heck is this story going? Well this is the last chapter of "non-action." Get ready for some crazy stuff! ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
